seekers_notesfandomcom-20200214-history
Seeker's notes Wikia
The latest from the world of Seeker's Notes: Mysteries of Darkwood * 8th June 2017: The June Update Inviolable Prohibition is live. * 9th May 2017: The May Update Sorcerer's Spell is live. * 6tn April 2017: The April Spring Update Birds is live. * 7th March 2017: The March Update Legends of Darkwood is live. * 27th February 2017: Two mini-events have been released for the game - Gemstone Search and Black Pearls. *10th February 2017: The Valentine's Card mini-event is live. *3rd February 2017: The February Valentine's Update Flower Festival is live. *22nd January 2017: The Dispeller of Anomalies mini-event is live. *11th January 2017: A new update has been released for the game - version 1.12.5. *4th January 2017: The January update Ice Dancing is live. *7th December 2016: The long awaited Christmas Update The Snowy Fairy Tale is live. *10th November 2016: The Enchanted Harvest Update is live. *7th October 2016: The Mystery of the Dark Square Update is live. *8th September 2016: The Lost Treasury Update is live. *8th July 2016: The Foundation Day Update is now out for Windows devices. *7th July 2016: A new update has been released for the game - the Foundation Day Update is out now for iOS, Kindle, and Android mobile devices *29th May 2016: Another update has been released for the game - the Curiosity Shop Update is out now for iOS, and Android mobile devices as well as for Windows and Mac computers. *17th April 2016: A new update has been released for iOS and Android devices - introducing the Ghosts of the Past Update! *16th April 2016: Seeker's Notes: Mysteries of Darkwood is 1 year old today. This time last year the game was released in the Apple AppStore Canada, before getting a wider release in May.. *9th March 2016: The Saint Patricks Day Update has been released. It's available for iOS devices, Kindles, Mac and Windows computers now. *10th February 2016: The Valentine's Update has been released for Windows players! *5th February 2016: The Seeker's Notes: Mysteries of Darkwood game has been updated for Valentines Day! Download the new Valentine's Update for Android devices in Google Play Store, for Kindles in the Amazon App Store, for iOS devices in the Apple App Store, and for the first time, for Mac computers in the Mac App Store. *14th December 2015: Seeker's Notes has been released for Windows computers! Get it now in the Windows App Store. *8th December 2015: Seeker's Notes has been released for Android devices! Get it now in the Google Play Store. *4th December 2015: Seeker's Notes can now be played on Kindle, with its release in the Amazon App Store. *20th November 2015: The Christmas Update has been released for the game! This update also brings new timed challenges, 2 new Hidden Object Locations, 100 new quests and new collections. *27th October 2015: A patch has been released for the Halloween Update. Version 1.2.1 is just a bug fix patch, and not an actual content update to the game. *20th October 2015: Just as one update ends, another begins. The Halloween Update has been released for the game! The update brings new new timed challenges, 2 new Hidden Object Locations, 130 new quests and 20 new collections. *20th October 2015: The Foggy Ship Update's timed Challenges end today! This the last chance to win an extra 5 energy points added to your maximum energy, the Pirate Chest and a choice of 2 Pirate themed Avatars to use. *21st September 2015: A new update has been released for the game! Introducing the Foggy Ship Update, which brings new Hidden Object Locations (Ship and Clock Tower); new Quests; new Collections; a number of improvements to the game; and the game's first ever set of Timed Challenges. Players have 29 days to complete special challenges in the game. *29th July 2015: Mytona have announced the worldwide release of Seeker's Notes: Mysteries of Darkwood for iOS tablets. Now Seeker's from around the world can join the adventure. An Android version of the game is expected to be released soon in the Google Play Store. *5th May: The game has been updated in the Apple AppStore Canada, improving the Mosaic puzzle and increasing stability. *16th April 2015: Seeker's Notes: Mysteries of Darkwood has been released in the Apple AppStore Canada. *15th April 2015: Mytona, the makers of The Secret Society - Hidden Mystery, have announced a new Hidden Object Game: 'Seeker's Notes: Mysteries of Darkwood'! *Old news Welcome to the Seeker's Notes: Mysteries of Darkwood Wiki Seeker's Notes: Mysteries of Darkwood is a hidden object game from MyTona (Author/Developer), the creators of the popular 'The Secret Society - Hidden Mystery' game, available free to download for the Apple iPad. "Darkwood is an enigmatic town shrouded in mystery, a bizarre burg riddled with secrets just waiting to be uncovered. It all began with a mysterious curse… and now the residents of this forgotten town are being held captive by some unknown force. Although they need your help, the townspeople aren’t exactly forthcoming about their hometown’s history or their own obscure activities. To learn the truth, you’ll have to overcome a series of trials and take part in a thrilling adventure spanning such intriguing locations as an abandoned train station, a decadent ballroom, an unearthly dressing room and many more. Could you be the fabled Seeker, the savior who will solve the mystery of the town’s curse and free the townspeople from their strange enchantment? Come to Darkwood and find out!" About the Wiki This wiki is a (very rough) work in progress. The aim is to provide basic game information for Seeker's Notes: Mysteries of Darkwood; tutorials on the different aspects of game play; puzzle solutions; information on known problems/glitches; and a record of updates to the game. Currently SN has no in-game tutorial, and only a limited FAQ available on the creators website. Hopefully one will be provided in a future update to the game, but in the mean time this wiki can help players get to grips with the many aspects of the game. Please help out by adding to stub articles and fixing any errors you encounter. Introducing Darkwood #Darkwood Town Map #Townspeople #Monsters #Diary The Basics #Getting Started #FAQ #List of Hidden Object Locations #Hidden Object Modes #Anomalies #List of Puzzles - Treasure Box, Mosaic, Ancient Cards, Haunted Lights #Tools #Talismans #Inventory #Store #Quests #Collections #Fixers (Combining Elements) #Trading #Crafting #Guilds #Friends - Adding Friends, Gifting Friends, Visiting Friends Delving Deeper #Experience Levels #Reputation Levels #Location Ranks (Name Plaque Colours) - Costs to Play and Rewards for Winning #Energy #Special Items #Friends - Hiring Friends, Wish Lists, Talents, Avatars, Top100 #Achievements #Achievement Levels #Artifacts #List of Collections #List of Collection Items #List of Collection Item Locations #List of Fixers (combining elements) #List of Trading Items #List of Crafting Items #List of Monster Banishing Items #Game Updates #Timed Challenges - Foggy Ship Update, Halloween Update, Christmas Update, Saint Patricks Day Update... #Mini Events - Dispeller of Anomalies #Information Graveyard #Video Vault * * Wikia Community List of Players (Wikia Players' Gifting/Visiting Preferences) * The Secret Society Wiki Forum *MyTona *The Secret Society - Hidden Mystery Wiki *Gabby Gamers (Website) Each update brings new changes to existing Hidden Object Locations in the game. What do you think? I love the challenge! I think it's great that they keep trying to improve things, and hope they continue with future updates! I think it's great that they keep trying to improve things, but find it difficult to play Locations when they are constantly changing I would rather things settle down in the existing Locations now I think it is a bad idea, as player's who already have the Locations at a high level have a lot of objects to find and little time, so the objects constantly changing with updates makes the game needlessly difficult Category:Browse Category:Seeker's Notes: Mysteries of Darkwood Category:Walkthrough Category:Hidden Object Game Category:Game Guides Category:Seekers Notes